gordonramsaydashfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultime
Ultime is the sixth restaurant of the game. Ultime unlocks at XP level 15. Difficulty / tips Difficulty level : ***** - Have 2 preparing stations (Chop & Sauce) - Sauce station have 3 different types of Sauce - Have Seasoning / Cooking Sear Gauge - Has an Appetizer / Brochure - Most of the menu has 3-5 steps - Very impatient customer Spending for upgrade : ****** Earning coin : $$$$$ This restaurant will have Blow Torch and Seasoning Station, have a gameplay like Lucky Langoustine Restaurant but now the player will do a perfect dish more difficult, and more preparing station.Since the perfect zone in Blow Torch and Seasoning Station is very small, and focus player to have a right time to tap it. try to make a perfect dish for getting a Frenzy meter, probably bonus tips. Most of the meals of this restaurant will have more difficult and various steps than other restaurants. in this restaurant, the player will meet a new customer, Unlike other customers, their Patience rate will drop very fast. In season 1 episode 3, the player will unlock Brochure and gives it to the customer who orders for it. In season 1 episode 6, the player will unlock the Chopping station and Oven. In season 1 episode 7-10, the player will unlock the Sauce Palette Station / Appetizer. Sauce Palette Station will have 3 different sauce, may cause player confuse about product menu later on. In season 3, the player will unlock grill station / new type of sauce. Grill station will have the same function like Blow Torch and Seasoning Station but can be overcooked very easy. In sauce station, in other to change a type of sauce. you need to tap the select sauce for prepare the product. In season 4, the player will unlock another type of sauce. In season 5, player will unlock a new Appetizer in order to produce the new Appetizer, the player must pick the Custard to Blow Torch station. In season 5, you need to reach your food's upgrade at least 50%, in order to earn 3 stars Tips : - The Auto chef in this restaurant can automatic handle a Brochure service for you. - Beef Bourguignon and Colossal Calzone is the best choice to use in this restaurant. - Only use Super Gordon when all 3 customers want a long process dish. - Don't focus on a perfect dish '''too much, they still have a lot of customers that player must serve. - Recommend to upgrade Seasoning station at least 2 levels. - Recommend to upgrade Blow Torch station to level 2 (reach to 4 levels in '''season 6) - Recommend to upgrade Chop station, Sauce station at least 2 levels. (reach to 3 levels''' in season 6') - Recommend to upgrade Storage for Chop station, Sauce station at least 2 space. - Recommend to upgrade Oven at least 3 levels. - Recommend to upgrade Custard Dispenser at least 2 levels. (reach to 3 levels '''in season 5') - Recommend to upgrade Decor as soon as possible to prevent the customer be impatient. Meals and Products * Wagyu Beef * Beets * Winter Squash * Cornish Hen * Shallots * Scallops * French Custard * Brochure * Tomato Sauce * Bechamel Sauce * Espagnole Sauce * Pastis You can make the following meals with the previous products * Torch-Seared Wagyu Beef * Torch-Kissed Beet and Tomato * Torch-Seared Scallop * Torch-Espagnole Scallop * Seared Savory Squash * Wagyu Carpaccio * Grilled Shallots * Grilled Hen Bechame * Grilled Beet with Rosemary * Shabu Shabu Beef * Oven-Roasted Beet Slices * Hen in Tomato Nest * Baked Cornish Hen * Baked Whole Winter Squash * French Onion Soup * Creme Brulee